Posession
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: 'The blood on my hands..the sword...A powder Shampoo gave me...I..I was the one who did all this! I was the one who killed all these people!' Ranma has a new curse..one that is a danger to all of life around him. And he *Must* find a cure.*Warning* Dark


I do not own Ranma 1/2.   
Chapter 1   
Ranma and Akane were walking to school. Somehow, he and Akane had started arguing, which eventually resulted in Ranma being hit by Akane's mallet. When he landed, he (of course) landed in cold water. When he finally got hot water, and then got to school, he was attacked by Kuno who had finally woken up from Akane's beating. Then he was made to stand in the hall with buckets, and had gotten splashed. Up until after school, it was a normal day for Ranma.   
****   
Ranma was walking to the Cat Cafe(Akane was cooking, and Ukyou was out of town) and when he got there, he was (of course) glomped by Shampoo. After prying Shampoo off, and he had asked for food.   
In the Kitchen   
Shampoo was grinning as she grabbed a container that help a powder that would make Ranma fall in love with her. Unknown to her as she mixed it in with the ramen, she had grabbed the wrong one, and it would have dire cosequences.   
In the dining area   
Shampoo brought out the food for Ranma, and watched eagerly as he ate it with speeds that most people would think inhuman.   
Suddenly Ranma looks dizzy,   
"Shampoo, I'm not....feeling so good," Ranma said.   
Shampoo frowned. the container had said nothing of making her airen feel bad. Then, Ranma collapsed, startling Shampoo.   
"Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo called.   
****   
When Ranma woke up he had a bad headache, and surprised when he felt Shampoo glomp him.   
"You no scare Shampoo like that!" She said.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
Shampoo replyed, "You get dizzy, and collapse."   
When Ranma is getting ready to leave, Cologne asks him, "Are you sure you can go out? People don't normaly collapse for no reason."   
"I'm fine," Ranma replys.   
After Ranma left, Cologne asked Shampoo,   
"Shampoo, did you make sure to get the right powder? This doesn't seem like the right kind."   
SHampoo nods, and says,   
"Shampoo grab container that had Black powder, like you say."   
Cologne stops, her eyes wide, and asks, "Was this container circular?!?"   
"Yes," Shampoo says, looking puzzled.   
Cologne eyes widened with even more with horror.   
"We must get to Ranma before he is splashed with cold water!" She exclaimed.   
Shampoo, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing she messed up, followed Cologne out after Ranma.   
Ranma heard Cologne shout out to him to stop, and he turned around. But when he had stopped, he was hit by cold water from an annoying ladle lady. To Ranma, everything was getting fuzzy, and he was still moving, but he was trying to stop. The next thing Ranma knew was darkness.   
5 hours later   
Ranma opened his eyes, and found himself in an alley, and there was a sword i his hands.   
"What...How did I get here?" Next, he noticed his hands, and the sword were slick with something, and it was dark out. He had left the Cat Cafe when it was still light out.   
He walked over to a light, noticing he felt like he'd been beat on by Ryouga, Mousse, the old ghoul, and happosai at once. when he got over to the light he looked at his hands, And froze in shock. His hands, and the sword were covered with blood.   
'How did I get blood on my hands? How did I get this sword? What happened? Whats going on!?!'   
Ranma walked out of the alley, and promptly threw up at what he saw. He saw that people....had been slaughtered here. There were bodies everywhere, it looked like some had been gutted with a sword, while other had been torn limb from limb. Ranma was pale, and noticed something. He saw Shampoo, Champoo had been gutted, but Cologne was moving! She'd tell him what happened, who did this!   
he went over to her, and gently held her head up.   
"Old Ghoul...Cologne, what happened?" Ranma asked.   
Cologne opened her eyes, and saw Ranma.   
"Son-In-Law....Ranma..Shampoo put a powder in your food, but she got....the wrong one, and it has caused this. The powder was one so that when a Jusenkyou victem was splashed with cold water, the person who had drowned, would use that body.....The person.....would be driven...mad by being stuck, and go into a killing spree, killing everything in sight..Ofter, they would have a weapon apear....Ranma....You have to leave...You have to, so more people won't die!" After Cologne said that, she went limp, and Ranma realized, she was dead.   
Ranma sat there, his head in his hands, putting together what Cologne had said. 'The blood on my hands..the sword...A powder Shampoo gave me...I..I was the one who did all this! I was the one who killed all these people!' Ranma, not caring who saw, started to cry. Soon after, he went and looked at the people there whom he had...murdered. He then saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. He saw the tendo sisters, torn limb from limb, his pop, Ukyou, people from school, Ryouga...Mousse, and even the Kunos, dead.   
Ranma collapsed, sobbing.   
"I'm so sorry Akane...I saved you from Saffron only to become a murderer that killed you and everyone I know! I'm so sorry!" Ranma cried.   
Ranma walked over to his fiance, his love, and realized, that even as he had been about to prepare for a Shi-Shi Houkodan that would kill him, that Akane wouldn't want him to die. She'd want him to live.   
Ranma then went to the Cat Cafe, and found some water proof soap, he used some of it, and put the rest in a pack he had found. He also found a cloak that looked like it could keep him from getting wet from rain. He then left Tokyo, Only knowing that he had to find a way to get rid of this....curse. This was more a curse, than just changing into a girl. He had to go to China, there had to be a way...A way he could stop the curse,. Then, and only then, could he ever come back to be with people. If he came back, without having cured it, he would be a danger to everyone, and everthing.   
End Chapter 1   
Notes: I know its Kinda dark, but it'll get lighter, please review! But please don't flame. 


End file.
